Black Dog
Black Dog is a 2019/2020 Korean drama about a girl who becomes a teacher after her own teacher saves her from dying. Synopsis Teachers have a unique ability to leave lasting impressions on their students, but for Go Ha Neul (Seo Hyun Jin), that impression would shape the course of her entire life. After one of her school trips ends in a near fatal accident, Go Ha Neul lives the rest of her life in gratitude towards the teacher who risked his life to save hers. Now a teacher herself, Ha Neul hopes to make as much of a difference in the lives of her students as her teacher once did for her. But the dream she has is difficult to achieve, as the life of a teacher is anything but easy. Still, Ha Neul refuses to give up on her dreams. Accepting a short-term teaching position at a private school, Ha Neul is determined to do her best to help her students as they face the various trials that exist in the highly competitive private school setting. As she dedicates herself to helping her students grow, Ha Neul begins to grow herself, thanks, in part, to the guidance of Park Sung Soon (Ra Mi Ran), the head of the school's career counseling department, and Do Yeon Woo (Ha Jun), a Korean language teacher with an unwavering passion for teaching. With Sung Soon as her mentor and Yeon Woo as her guide, Ha Neul finds the strength to overcome the challenges of teaching in today's cutthroat education system, growing both as a person and a teacher, as she dedicates herself to helping her students make their own dreams come true.https://www.viki.com/tv/36839c-black-dog Cast Main Characters= *Seo Hyun Jin as Go Ha Neul **Ryu Ji Eun as Young Go Ha Neul *Ra Mi Ran as Park Sung Soon *Ha Joon as Do Yeon Woo |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee Chang Hoon as Bae Myung Soo, a career consultant teacher *Jung Hae Kyun as Moon Soo Ho, Ha Neul's uncle and the head of the school affairs department in office politics *Park Ji Hwan as Song Young Tae, a 3rd grade senior teacher *Yoo Min Kyu as Ji Hae Won, a term teacher *Jo Sun Joo as Kim Yi Boon, Ha Neul's subject partner *Heo Tae Hee as Ha Soo Hyun, a teacher *Ye Soo Jung as Yoon Yeo Hwa, a career consultant teacher *Kwon So Hyun as Song Ji Sun, a Korean language teacher *Kim Hong Fa as Byun Sung Joo, the principal of Daechi High School *Lee Yoon Hee as Lee Seung Taek, the vice-principal of Daechi High School *Woo Mi Hwa as Han Jae Hee, a math and creative experience teacher *Lee Jang Won as Son Dong Ha, an after school program head teacher and geography teacher *Kim Seung Hoon as Cha Tae Ho, the director of Information Mathematics and Orthodoxy *Lee Eun Saem as Jin Yoo Ra, a student in Ha Neul's class *Tae In Ho as Kim Young Ha, a term teacher and Ha Neul's former teacher *Lee Hang Na as Song Young Sook, Young Ha's wife *Kim Jung Young as Moon So Nyeo, Ha Neul's mother *Maeng Sang Hoon as Go Sung Chul, Ha Neul's father *Baek Eun Hye as Song Chan Hee, an administration officer *Im Hyun Sung as Yoo Jae Ho, the director of administration *Park Ji Hoon as Goo Jae Hyun, a student in Ha Neul's class |-| Guest Roles= Soundtrack Main Article: Black Dog OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Catch The Ghost" and will be followed by "The Cursed" in February 2020.http://asianwiki.com/Black_Dog Gallery Black Dog.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:KDrama2020 Category:TvN Category:Contemporary Category:School Category:Black Dog